Some Sort of Side Stories
by CasualWriting
Summary: A collection of various scenes throughout the Dragon Ball series rewritten. May or may not follow the canon. That depends on the scene.
1. A Vigilante

**Vigilantism At Its Finest.**

A cold air blanketed Satan City, the dark of night filling the city's streets as a group of students from the nearby high school made their way home.

"Have you seen that new Gohan kid?" One of them asked.

"You mean that scrawny nerd?" Another replied, "Of course I've seen him. His hair makes him stand out from a mile away."

The group laughed as one of the girls looked away in shame. "That's not nice of you, Keno." She said, "You haven't even got to meet him yet."

"Meraka's right. I haven't got to meet him." Kenotobe said, "But I can already tell he's the type to stay inside and work all day. Wouldn't ya say, Gelu?"

"Definetly." Gelu replied, "The kid clearly doesn't get out in the sun too often. He looks as pale as a ghost."

"I'd say it's from all of the chalk he uses in class." The other girl said.

"Maybe Cenipel's got the right idea." Kenotobe laughed.

As the group passed by one the city's back alleys, they felt a cold chill of danger come over them. One by one, the four felt a hand wrap around their mouth and drag them backwards into the alley.

They were each tossed onto the ground next to a wall, a group of masked men staring back at them.

"Well lookie 'ere," One said, "Looks we caught ourselves a group a' 'igh schoolas."

"Don't fret yerselves, kiddos." Another said, "Just think of us as your average bully. 'Cept these bullies got a little something special on their side."

The four students looked up to peer down the barrel of a gun, while the other robbers stood by handling switchblades.

"Now all we're askin' for is yer lunch money, as well as everything else in yer pockets." The robber said.

The four huddled closer together as the robbers moved in.

"Ya don't want to get 'urt now, do ya?" The robber asked, "Ya know, this could always be marked as a robbery gone wrong."

The sound of heavy boots hitting the ground began to echo down the alley, causing the robbers to turn and face the opening. A figure dressed in dark green and black stood at the entrance, a bandana and mask concealing his face.

"I'll say it once," The stranger said, "Leave. Now. And you won't get hurt."

"Oh no. An officer's arrived." One of the robbers feigned, which slowly turned to laughter, "What do ya think one a' you police boys can do against four a' us robbers?"

"You mistake me for someone I'm not." The stranger replied.

"So yer just some av'rage Joe, then?" The robber said, "And you think you stand a chance against the four of us?"

"I'd return that question to you." The stranger replied.

"So a brave one, eh?" One of the robbers said, "Let's see where that gets ya."

The robber charge forward with a knife and thrust out at the stranger's armor. The blade snapped on impact, not even leaving a dent in the armor. The stranger punched the robber on the nose and sent him flying into a wall with a crash.

"Anyone else?" The stranger asked.

The other four robbers took a fighting stance, while the stranger sighed.

"They never take a hint." He sighed.

The stranger disappeared and reappeared beside the students while knocking away the surrounding robbers.

"Go." He said calmly.

The four students stumbled to their feet and ran out of the alley. The robbers regained their composure and stood again to fight the stranger.

"Okay, tough guy." The leader said, "How about ya try four-on-one?"

The stranger merely took a stance as the robbers began swinging at him. He easily dodged past each swipe and picked them off one by one. One robber took his opportunity and thrust his fist at the stranger's chest.

His fist collided with the armor, to which the stranger showed to effect. An agonizing pain filled the robber's hand, causing him to withdraw and grab his hand.

"Sweet Kami!" The robber yelled in pain, "What is that made out of? It looks like rubber."

"It is." The stranger said, delivering a kick to the robber's gut, knocking him unconcious.

The stranger looked around and piled the robbers together. He noticed almost instantly that one of them was missing from the group.

"Must be the one I sent flying." He said to himself.

Before he could move, he heard the cocking of a gun and then felt its barrel get pressed against the back of his head.

"Won't try anything funny with a gun pressed to yer head, now will ya?" The robber asked.

The stranger suddenly felt the gun move away from his head as he heard a thump behind him, followed by the clatter of a gun hitting the ground.

"You really oughtta keep an eye on your six, 16." A voice said behind him, "Or should I refer to you with your real name?"

The stranger spun around and came face to face with a familiar android.

"Real name is fine, 17." The stranger said.

17 nodded and picked up the gun that had fallen to the floor and unloaded it. "So what are you doing in an alley this late at night, Gohan?" He asked, "Isn't your mother worried?"

"She doesn't know I'm out." Gohan replied, "What are you doing down here?"

"I thought an animal got into the trash again, so I came to check it out." 17 said, "You've probably woken up the entire street."

"Sorry about that." Gohan said, "I've been out of practice for a while."

"Well you certainly don't show it." 17 said, looking around at the robbers and the mess they made, "Anyway what's with the getup? Is it really made of rubber?"

"I don't know." Gohan shrugged, "It's based off of Saiyan armor. I asked Vegeta if he'd lend me some."

"And he just let you?" 17 asked.

"Not at first." Gohan said, "Long story short, he's the only other person who knows I'm out doing this."

"And you trust him?" 17 asked.

"Not even with a penny." Gohan said, "But I feel he has some respect for the fight so..."

"Saiyan stuff. Got it." 17 said.

The windows above them began to fill with light as people went to check out the noise they had heard below them.

"I suggest you get going." 17 said, "I'll deal with the cleanup."

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"No problem." 17 said.

Gohan took off as sirens broke through the night's silence and blue and red lights began to fill the alley.


	2. The Bio-Android

_I want to take this chance for an update on things. First, not dead. Just busy. Both with school and with that preview I mentioned at the end of chapter 23 of Some Sort of Namek. Second, I've been going through some stuff and didn't want my problems to affect the preview, so I decided to do this scene as a way to help clear my mind. This also got long._

* * *

 **Pure Perfection**

"You understand, don't you, Gohan?" Cell asked the boy, "It's your fault."

Gohan watched in horror as the Cell Jrs. wreaked havoc on his friends and family. One by one they all fell, unable to fight back against the might of the little demons.

"It's your fault because you refused to do anything. You could've stopped this before it started," Cell said, his gaze unwavering from the fight, "But you still have a chance, boy. My spawn won't kill them unless I say so. Just give me the fight I want and I'll call them back. It's up to you, Gohan."

Gohan could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The pumping of his heart seemed to drown out the sounds around him. In his mind, it was only him and Cell. If he could just stand up and fight, it would all be over. He shakily got to his feet, ready to fight against Cell.

"So you're going to take my offer after all?" Cell said, readying himself to fight, "Then bring it."

Gohan staggered over to Cell and punched him weakly in the gut, much to Cell's surprise. "Is- Is this a joke?" He laughed, "Surely you have more than that?"

Gohan pulled back his other arm and punched into Cell's gut once again, this time slightly harder.

"Well, if that's all you've got," Cell said disappointingly. He reared his leg and slammed it into the side of Gohan's head, sending him flying into the nearby rocks.

The rocks crumbled onto Gohan, who lay slumped in the pile of rubble. Blood streamed from his forehead down his face, dripping onto the ground below him. He groaned and lifted his head, his vision shaky and blurry.

"I just can't," He murmured.

"And why can't you?" A voice asked.

"I'm not strong enough," Gohan replied.

"But you are, Gohan," The voice said, "Maybe not physically, but you had the strength to stand up to Cell."

"No," Gohan said, "That wasn't strength. There was just no other choice. This isn't even supposed to be my fight."

"But it is now," The voice said.

"No! It's not," Gohan said, "It's my father's. He just tossed me into this mess. He could've easily beaten Cell on his own. I didn't ask for this. I don't want to fight!"

"So it's not that you _can't_ ," The voice said, "but that you just don't want to."

"I- I guess," Gohan stammered in realization.

"Let me ask you something, Gohan," The voice said, "Do you think _any_ of your friends up on that cliff _want_ to fight? Would it be a stretch to say that they wish this was all over so they could go back to living peacefully?"

"I... suppose not," Gohan said.

"And if they don't want to fight and would rather this be over, then why are they fighting?" The voice asked, "For enjoyment? For honor and glory? Or because they have to fight? Do you think all of them up there saw it as their fight to start with?"

"Well, no," Gohan said.

"Do you think they see it as their fight now?" The voice asked.

"...Yes..." Gohan said quietly,

"Do you know why?" The voice asked.

"Because they had no other option," Gohan said.

"No, Gohan. They had a chance to walk away, to not fight at all," The voice said, "But they didn't. They _chose_ to stay and fight. Why?"

"I don't know..." Gohan said.

"Because they have something to fight for," The voice said, "Because if they ran away and chose not to fight, then everything they held dear would just end up destroyed by Cell."

"16... He had no reason to fight Cell," Gohan said,

"But I did, Gohan," The voice said, "I may have lost everything, but I still had love for this world. The beautiful sights I've seen since my awakening moved me. I wanted that to live on so others could witness that same beauty."

"And you almost got killed for it," Gohan said.

"But in the end, I can still say I've tried," 16 said, "There was no fighting for myself. I fought for the world I loved. Do you understand, Gohan?"

"Understand what?" Gohan asked.

"We're all fighting Cell for the same reason," 16 said, "To defend those we love and what we love. To defend those who can't fight back. And if you can't get out there and defend them, then you're no different from Cell."

"You're wrong," Gohan said, "We're very different."

"If you don't fight back against Cell and defend those who can't, they all you've done is hasten their deaths," 16 said, "Their blood would be on your hands. Is that what you want?"

Gohan felt a surge of emotion. Anger and sadness filled his mind. Images of those he loved being killed flashed across his vision. And it would all be his fault.

"You're not a pacifist, Gohan, even though you claim to be," 16 said, "You're a fool. You understand why people fight, yet you choose to ignore it. It's easy to understand that you may not want to fight, but it gets harder when you don't realize there are times when you _have_ to fight. You know this, Gohan. I know you do. I just hope you can realize that too. And, Gohan?"

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"Promise me you'll realize what you're fighting for before it's too late," 16 said, "It's already starting to go dark for me. I'm not able to function much longer. Just promise me."

Gohan's chest started to hurt. He thought back to all the times he had to fight in the past, against Raditz, and Nappa, and Guldo and Recoome and even Frieza. It wasn't because he wanted to, it was because he had to. Because if he didn't, then he wouldn't have been the only one to have died. It was his choice whether they lived or died. Just as it is now.

"There's no need to promise," Gohan said, "I've already figured it out."

"And what are you fighting for?" 16 said, his voice beginning to fade.

"Whoever needs someone to fight on their side," Gohan said.

"And for the things they hold dear," 16 said, his voice fading completely.

"Yeah," Gohan said, making a small grave for the android, "Especially that." He let his energy explode around him, catching the attention of Cell.

"So you've made your choice, have you?" He said, turning to fight the boy, "Then let's see what you've got."

Gohan felt his blood rushing. The familiar feeling of his limit being pushed coursed through his mind, "Gladly," Gohan said, a clear aura mixing with his Super Saiyan aura.

"Now just wait a second!" A voice yelled out.

The duo turned to see Mr. Satan approaching the two of them, Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel frantically pleading with him to not get involved.

"Are seriously going to beat up this child more than you have?" Mr. Satan asked, "I've already considered getting the feds involved for this blatant disregard of child safety laws. You just wait until I get in touch with your agent and have you blacklisted from the industr-"

Cell grabbed Mr. Satan by the neck and lifted him by the neck up to his height and stared him in the eyes. "Do you still believe this is some kind of show production?" He asked lowly, "I've already provided enough evidence to show how real this is, but if you need some more to make you believe, I'll oblige." He squeezed harder around Mr. Satan's neck, his choking turning to deep gasps for breath, "Have I made you believe yet?" He asked.

Mr. Satan's face began to turn purple as Gohan started to plead, "Put him down already! You've made your point! He can't even do anything to you!"

Mr. Satan spit in Cell's face and began to struggle against him, "You're just some brute. This doesn't prove anything."

Cell squeezed harder, causing Mr. Satan to scream in pain, "So you still don't understand, huh? If only you'd have listened sooner," Cell said, placing his hand over Mr. Satan's side, "You'd have recovered far sooner."

"MR. SATAN!" Jimmy and Lionel yelled.

"CELL, DON'T DO IT!" Gohan screamed.

Cell fired off a blast into Mr. Satan's side, his screams turning to choked gasps, "That shouldn't kill you. But if it does," He said, tossing him aside, "Then it's no loss to me."

Jimmy and Lionel ran over to Mr. Satan as he collapsed onto the ground, Gohan only able to watch in horror.

"Another one I could've saved," Gohan said to himself, "Why didn't I do anything?"

"Why didn't you do anything?" Cell repeated, "It's simple, Gohan. You couldn't."

The image of Mr. Satan lying on the ground to die was burnt into his mind. He was defenseless, and Cell decided to try and kill him. And Gohan couldn't do anything. He didn't do anything. After all 16 had said to him, he was still the same. Rage began to take hold of his mind. Not towards Cell, but towards his inability to act. His mind began to grow dark as he felt a power surge through his body. His aura exploded, golden light filling the air around them. The ground beneath him crumbled as his power swelled.

Cell was taken aback. Just minutes before, the boy didn't have anywhere near enough strength to fight him, nor any hint he ever would. Now, his power was skyrocketing, far surpassing his own. Anger began to take over but was stifled by his surprise.

"W- Well, isn't this a surprise?" Cell asked, "A true challenger..."

Gohan stared into Cell's eyes, his glare striking slight terror in the monster's heart. Electricity sparked from his body, heat emitting around him. His tattered clothes fluttered in the wind, bits of fabric tearing off and shooting into the sky.

"If- If you think you can scare me away, then you're wrong!" Cell said, disregarding his fright, "I won't be intimidated by some child-"

Gohan moved faster than Cell could see and grabbed him at the mouth, stopping him from speaking.

"How does it feel to be defenseless?" Gohan asked quietly, a menacing tone snaking through his teeth, "To know that you have no chance of fighting back and that those who can save you are only standing by." With one blast he destroyed Cell's head, his body crumpling to the ground.

Everyone stared shockingly at what had happened. In an instant, Gohan was able to blast off Cell's head, when just a minute earlier he couldn't even bruise the monster. The Cell Juniors stared in terror at the boy, who stared down at the body before him.

"Why- Why you?" One of them screamed, making to attack Gohan from the side.

Gohan caught the Cell Junior's fist without turning his head. In one move he snapped the Cell Jr's arm and let it scream into the wind. Gohan extended his hand in front of the Cell Jr and stifled its screams with one blast, killing it instantly. He picked up the bag of senzu beans for Cell and approached Trunks, tossing them in his direction.

"Act as a nurse for a bit," Gohan said, cracking his knuckles, I've got some kids that need disciplining."

One of the Cell Jrs attempted to attack Gohan from behind. Gohan slammed the back of his fist into the Cells Jr's face and spun to bring his foot down on top of it, crushing it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two of the Cell Jrs standing over Krillin. The Cell Jrs noticed Gohan's glare, prompting one of them to pick Krillin up and threaten him with his nails.

Gohan raised his arm and shot a ball of energy towards the two. Before the energy could reach the duo, it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Gohan dashed through the smoke while the Cell Jr was blinded, slamming his fist into the Cell Jr's nose, causing him to drop Krillin. Gohan picked up Krillin and brought him over to Trunks before returning to the Cell Jrs, who had gotten back up to fight.

The two darted for Gohan, who stood his ground and prepared to fight back. He blocked the incoming attacks as the trio flew backward. Waiting for his opening, he began to concentrate his energy, ready to deliver a strike. When the time came, he slipped out from the duel attack and got behind the Cell Jrs. Catching the two off guard, he brought his hands together and blasted them apart.

He spun to face the remaining three Cell Jrs, who turned in terror and began to flee. Gohan leaped into the air and rained down a flurry of ki blasts aimed at the Cell Jrs. As the air filled with dust and smoke from the explosions, the sounds of died down, only the sounds of the explosions remaining. When the air cleared, there was no sign of the Cell Jrs left.

Gohan turned as he felt an energy to his left. One of the Cell Jrs had escaped the barrage and made his way around Gohan. The boy waited for the Cell Jr to get close enough then punched upward into the Cell Jr, creating a hole straight through the creature's chest.

As Gohan cleared the Cell Jr from his arm, he heard a slow clapping from below him. He turned towards the sound to face Cell, who had regenerated from the blast.

"You know, kid, they say catharsis is actually _bad_ for your health," He said.

"So is getting your head blown up," Gohan said as he descended towards the ground, "Yet both of us seem to be doing fine."

"Are you sure about that, kid?" Cell asked, "Because you don't seem to be in the best of mindsets. Do you want to talk things out?"

Gohan scowled and delivered a heavy punch to Cell's gut, causing him to recoil, "Actions speak louder than words, Cell," Gohan said as he drew away from the monster.

Cell grasped at his stomach in pain before reeling forwards slightly and holding his hands over his mouth. His body swelled as he brought himself back, spit flowing from his mouth. In one motion, he lurched forward and spit out one of the androids, the girl.

Everyone except Gohan watched in surprise as Cell began to groan in pain, a purple smoke emanating from his body. His tail began to extend as his wings disappeared into his body. The green coloring over his body began to change to brown or begin to darken. He looked up in terror at what had happened, shock paralyzing the others who watched the scene unfold.

"Isn't this interesting?" Gohan asked as he approached Cell, "Let's see if I can't make that happen again."

Cell began to back away from Gohan, who followed closely in Cell's footsteps. "Where do you plan to scurry off to?" He asked, "I know you've had more than one meal."

Before Cell could make a move, Gohan delivered another punch to Cell's gut before kicking him down into the ground. He kicked Cell in the jaw to knock him up into the air then slammed his foot into Cell's chest to knock him into a rock pile.

Cell looked up from the rubble as Gohan came flying in towards him, slamming his feet into the monster's gut. Gohan leaped backward as Cell once again began to swell, the other android starting to surge through his throat. A similar scene played out as Cell spit out the next android, his tail began to length, his wings reappeared, the horn things on his head stretching outwards.

With the two androids finally free from Cell, Gohan began to move towards him, the boy's murderous intentions clear. In a move of panic, Cell leaped into the air and tried to fly away. Before he could get far, he felt someone grab his tail, holding him back.

"I thought you weren't going to be intimidated by a child," Gohan said, his aura exploding out. Gohan slammed Cell into the ground as he began to recite a familiar phrase. He tossed Cell into the air as he cupped his hands to his side before throwing them in front of him.

"HAAAAAA!" He yelled as a bright, blue beam of light shot from his hands, disintegrating Cell as it hit him, leaving nothing left of the monster.

Gohan turned as the blue light faded from the sky, leaving nothing in its path, "Happy now?" He asked, flinging the two androids over his shoulder.

Everyone stared in awe as Gohan flew up to his friends and dropped the two at their feet, "So what happens next?" He asked, the transformation beginning to end.

"Well first," Piccolo said, "We need to deal with these two."

"They're too big of a threat to leave alive," Trunks said, "We should end them and be done with it."

"Trunks, they're harmless," Krillin said, "They won't cause any harm to anyone when they wake up."

"And how can you know that for sure, Krillin?" Tien asked.

"Listen, if anything happens, you can blame me all you like," Krillin said, "Besides, I'm sure Gohan here can deal with them if things go wrong. I just don't want any more unnecessary killing done today."

Trunks stared viciously at the unconscious androids before turning away, "Alright," He said, "I'll give you a chance."

"I'll agree," Tien said, "But I'm going to make sure you know it's on you if anything happens."

"Deal," Krillin said.

As they went to move on, they heard a scream of pain, followed by a fit of coughing. They turned to see Jimmy and Lionel trying to calm Mr. Satan and get him to be still.

"Mr. Satan!" Gohan yelled, descending down to the trio.

"Just relax, sir," Jimmy said, trying to keep the fighter from moving too rapidly.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Well, after he was shot by that _thing_ , he passed out from his injury," Lionel said, "And then he woke up not long ago and started screaming and spazzing out."

"Trunks," Gohan asked, "Do you have any senzus left?"

"Sorry, there was only enough for the others." Trunks replied.

"We gotta get him to a hospital or something!" Jimmy exclaimed, "He'll die at this rate. He's bleeding really fast."

"I'll call the paramedics," Lionel said.

"That'll take too long," Yamcha said, "Me and Tien'll take him there, right, Tien?"

"Got it," Tien said, grabbing Mr. Satan under the arms.

"Just make sure he doesn't bleed out on the way," Krillin said.

"We'll be careful," Yamcha said.

"Me and Lionel'll meet you there," Jimmy said, already heading for his van.

"See you there," Tien said as he led Yamcha into the air.

As the duo left with Mr. Satan, Gohan approached the two reporters before they could leave. "Mr. Firecracker," He said.

"Yeah, kid?" Jimmy asked, closing the van door.

"You know what happened, right?" Gohan asked, "With Mr. Satan? And Cell?"

"I do, kid," Jimmy said, "It was a ferocious fight, neck and neck. It didn't seem like either of them would win. Not until Mr. Satan pulled out his ultimate attack and killed Cell right then and there. But all wasn't okay for poor Mr. Satan, and Cell managed to get one shot off on Mr. Satan's side, tearing it to pieces."

Gohan smiled and looked up at the man. "Exactly," He said.

Jimmy gave a thumbs up before telling Lionel to head to the hospital, the van leaving a cloud of dust as it left the scene.

"What was that?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Are you really going to let that buffoon get all the credit?!"

"Lots of people look up to him," Gohan said, "Imagine how many people would be let down if they knew he couldn't do what he said he could. It's better to let them believe in someone."

Vegeta went to say something but kept himself quiet and turned away. "Whatever," He said.

As the group went to pick up the androids and leave, the wind began to whip up, creating a whirlwind of dust and rocks that plumed into the sky. "I may have let those fools leave for now," A voice said through the dust, "A simple fix for later on. But I plan to correct _this_ mistake right here and now. None of you are going _anywhere._ "

Through the cloud of dust, a yellow beam shot through, piercing Trunks through the chest, killing him almost instantly.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled as a swipe to his back sent him flying forward.

The remaining four turned as Cell came walking towards them, his perfect form restored, electricity shooting from his body.

"Word of advice, kid," Cell said, "When you plan to kill somebody, make sure they can't regenerate beforehand."

"Impossible," Gohan said, "You were in your imperfect form when you died. How'd you manage to regenerate you perfect form?"

"I'd already tasted perfection, Gohan," Cell said, "And with my nucleus being free from my _imperfections_ , I was able to regenerate from scratch, recreating the pure _perfection_ I once was. And thanks to my Saiyan DNA, I've gotten a _significant_ powerup thanks to those zenkai boosts, as you call them."

A golden aura exploded around him as he powered up, drawing his hands to his side. "And I've only waited this long to kill you because I wanted to thank you," He said, a blue energy gathering in his hands, "And now that I've done that, I can do what I planned to do from the start."

The four fighters remaining all powered up to their strongest and prepared to counter attack the blast.

"Shouldn't you be able to deal with him again, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Not if he's got a zenkai boost," Gohan replied.

"Ka- Me- Ha- Me-" Cell said, the ball of light glowing brighter.

"HA!" Vegeta screamed as he fired off a violent volley of ki blasts at Cell, knocking the monster out of his stance.

The quartet shielded their eyes as the explosions kicked rocks up into their faces, another cloud of dust forming around them.

Gohan felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. He came face to face with his father, who motioned to follow his lead. "With me, Gohan," He said.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and charged at Cell, attacking him in a flurry of blows. Gohan followed his father's example and powered up, leaping in to help his father fight Cell. The two Saiyans combined managed to push Cell backward through the dust cloud, Cell meeting each blow with his own.

"So you need _two_ of you just to match _one_ of me?" Cell laughed as the trio flew backward.

"Take Trunks and those two machines, and get the hell out of here," Vegeta said as he powered up to Super Saiyan and leaped into the fight.

Piccolo and Krillin did as they were told and flew off with Trunks and the androids in tow, only stopping to look back when they thought they were far enough away.

While Goku and Gohan fought with each other, using the other's attack to their advantage, Vegeta fought on his own, eventually allowing Cell to get his own attack in and knock Vegeta to the ground.

The attack caught Goku off guard, allowing Cell to knock him down as well. In a desperate move, Gohan made to attack Cell with all he had, only for Cell to catch his fist and twist his arm around his back.

"A three versus one isn't too fair on my end," Cell said as he began to put pressure on Gohan's arm, "However, one versus two-and-a-half seems much more evenly matched." Cell forced Gohan's arm as far as it could go, eventually ripping it from its socket while snapping it at the same time.

Cell tossed Gohan down into the pile of Saiyans beneath and descended farther back from them. "Let's see how well you can manage this!" Cell yelled as he drew his hands to his side once again, a blue energy collecting in his hands.

"I- I can't-" Gohan grunted as he got to his feet. With the one arm he had left, he drew his hand back, a blue energy gathering in his palm.

"What's he doing?" Krillin asked in surprise.

Both Cell's and Gohan's voice chimed in unity as they recited the phrase and threw their hands in front of them, a giant, blue blast shooting out from both of them. The attacks collided in a giant ball of energy, which began to grow as more energy fed into it.

"I can't do this by myself, you guys," Gohan said as he began to feel his energy draining fast.

"I know, Gohan," Goku said as he got to his feet and fired his own blast into the mix.

"Is this all you're serving up tonight?!" Cell yelled over the blast.

"You're missing your dessert, you bastard!" Vegeta said as he got to his feet and pulled his hands over his shoulder, "GALICK GUN!"

He threw out his hands as a purple blast flew forward, mixing with the blue in the middle. The blast began to fly towards Cell, who focused more of his energy and managed to shove the blast back towards the Saiyans.

"This is all we have, isn't it?" Gohan grunted as he struggled to keep the blast going.

"Not exactly," Vegeta said, "I'm not going to let myself go down on the losing side again. Get ready, brat. And are you with me, Kakarrot?"

"You got it, Vegeta," Goku said, realizing what needed to happen, "Just keep it up, Gohan. And don't blame yourself for this."

"What do you-" Gohan started to ask before Vegeta and his father broke off from the blast and darted for Cell, "NO!"

The two landed a quick attack on the monster before grabbing him to keep him steady.

"Hurry!" Vegeta grunted.

"DO IT NOW, GOHAN!" Goku yelled.

Gohan planted his feet and put all of the energy he had left into the blast, sending it flying towards Cell, who couldn't do anything to stop it.

"DAMN YOU!" Cell screamed as the blast collided with him and the Saiyans, sending them blasting out into space. Vegeta let himself smirk as he was killed by the blast, while Goku fully smiled at how proud he was of Gohan. Cell's entire body was vaporized, right down to his nucleus. He was finally dead.


	3. Frieza's Return Part 1

_I'm going to leave this off here, but I plan to continue this. Before that, though, I'm going to write the next chapter for Some Sort of Namek._

* * *

 **Versus 1,000 Soldiers. The War For Earth.**

The citizens of North City went about their lives as normal. For them, it was just another day. A man sat at an outdoor cafe, going over the papers he had prepared for his presentation later that day. He picked up his coffee and went to bring it to his lips as a long shadow was cast over him, followed by a strong wind that sent his papers flying into the air. Before he could react to grab his papers, a man yelled out over the crowd, pointing into the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" The man yelled, his eyes widened in terror.

The entire city seemed to come to a halt as its citizens all turned to the sky, a large spaceship looming over their heads. People came out from buildings to see what was happening outside, cameras flashing as people began to take pictures of the spacecraft. The round bulbs on the ship began to glow as a soft humming filled the air.

"What's it doing?" A woman asked.

In a split second, blasts began firing from the ship, exploding as they collide with anything solid. Screams overcame the sounds of the blasts as people began to run in terror, their efforts to take cover from the attack in vain.

Frieza stared down at the city from the ship, laughing maniacally as the city went up in flames. "It feels so good to witness this sort of destruction once more!" He laughed, "I haven't enjoyed myself this much in such a long time!"

A short blue figure approached the tyrant's side, taking a bow before speaking. "Sir, we should be prepared for when any of Earth's defenders come to find out what's happening to this city," He said, "Especially this 'Goku' you keep talking about."

Frieza's face dropped from enjoyment to sternness as he turned to his lieutenant, taking a seat back in his chair, "You're quite right, Sorbet," He said, his attention turning to the other two men in the room, "Shisami, Tagoma! One of you two tell the pilots to find us a spot to land. Preferably somewhere in the open."

"On it, Lord Frieza," Shisami said, turning from the room and heading for the cockpit.

"Excellent," Frieza said, slouching down into his chair, "And now we play the waiting game. Tagoma! Go ready the troops. Tell them to be prepared at a moment's notice."

"Yes, my Lord," Tagoma said as he gave a salute and turned from the room.

* * *

Gohan sat in awe at the Professor's presentation, intently listening to every word the man said. Of course, he had helped work on the project alongside the Professor, but the way the man spoke about the project captivated him. A cold terror slipped through his mind as a large mass of energy began to form over North City, followed by the rapid disappearance of its citizens' energy levels. A moment later, he felt his phone begin to vibrate. He slipped it from his pocket and saw a text from Bulma:

 _September 7th_  
 _1:46 pm_

 _GET TO NORTH CITY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!_

Gohan sprung to his feet, alerting everyone in the process.

"What is the matter, Gohan?" The professor asked.

"Professor Kusha, I'm sorry to have to leave so early, but there's a family matter I have to attend to," Gohan said.

"I see," The professor said, "Well if it has to do with the baby, I'm in no position to stop you."

"Thank you, sir," Gohan said before running off stage, bursting through one of the side doors and immediately taking off for North City.

"Jaco said Frieza was coming," Gohan muttered to himself, "I just didn't expect him to arrive so soon."

* * *

Piccolo met up with Gohan as he dashed across a river, the water jetting up around them as they flew. Krillin soon joined up with them, the trio blasting off towards North City as the power levels began to fade.

"Say, Gohan," Krillin said, "What's with the get-up?"

"Oh, this?" Gohan asked, taking a look at his formal attire, "I was in the middle of a presentation."

The trio spotted a small ship heading towards them, its pilot masked under the glass dome covering its top. The ship pulled up alongside them, and a familiar voice rang through a speaker.

"Where is everyone?" Bulma asked.

"Well, 18 said she'd stay behind to watch Marron," Krillin said, "I'm not sure about the others, though."

"Who's your friend?" Piccolo asked.

"His name's Jaco," Bulma said, "He's a childhood friend of mine. Works for the Galactic Patrol."

"Should I assume he'll be helping us out, then?" Piccolo asked.

"Hey, I'm only here to drop off Bulma," Jaco said, "After that, I think I'm just going to hang back and watch from a distance."

The ship dipped slightly as a sharp thud was heard over the microphone, Bulma's screams pouring out from the ship.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GALACTIC PATROLMAN, MR. 'SUPER ELITE!'" She yelled, "DO YOUR JOB, YOU DOLT!"

"Alright, alright," Jaco's voice cracked, "Jeez, you're worse than my mother."

The group landed across the water from Frieza's ship, soldiers pouring out of the bottom and swarming around in the air.

"Well, we've got a good view of the workers," Piccolo said, "So where's the queen?"

"No doubt at the center," Gohan said, removing his glasses.

Everyone turned as they heard a honking growing louder, Yajirobe's car coming over a cliffside and pulling up beside them. The samurai leaped from his seat and tossed a bag of senzu beans at them.

"Korin said you'd be needing these," Yajirobe said.

"Thanks," Gohan said, "You mind helping out? We could use any hands we could get."

"Well, I would, but I'm sort of not in the mood for dying right now so," Yajirobe said, turning to get back in his car.

Just as he opened his car door, he was stopped by Bulma, who gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yajirobe," She said calmly, the samurai slowly turning to face her. Bulma stared dead at him, a fire burning in her eyes. "If you get back in that car and leave," She said, "Then I will personally make sure the next meal you have is the blade of your katana."

Yajirobe gulped and shut the door, taking a stand next to Gohan and the others. "On second thought," He said, "I could use the exercise."

"Guys, look!" Krillin exclaimed, pointing to the top of the ship.

The hatch on the top of Frieza's ship opened up, allowing Frieza to rise up out of the ship, Sorbet, Shisami, and Tagoma at his side.

Sorbet took one look at the group of fighters and scoffed. " _This_ is what Earth has to offer as its saviors?" He asked, "A midget, a scholar, a Namekian, an obese swordsman, and a Galactic Patrolman? This'll be easy."

"Careful, Sorbet," Frieza said, "Spare the Galactic Patrolman and whoever that scholar is, they're quite a force to be reckoned with. From what I've heard, that swordsman was the one who managed to cut off Vegeta's tail all those years ago. As for the other two, they had given me trouble back on Namek."

Sorbet stared wide-eyed at Frieza before looking back at the group. _Those are the ones who'd managed to give Lord Frieza a hard time,_ He thought, _But they look so pathetic._

"However, I don't see Goku," Frieza said through a scowl, "Where is he?!" The group jumped at his yell. "Where's that filthy animal Goku?!"

"He's not here!" Bulma yelled, "But we can send your sorry ass back to Hell without him!"

"Bulma, what are you doing!" Jaco exclaimed, everyone else joining in to voice their dismay.

"Then suit yourself," Frieza laughed coldly.

"Attack!" Sorbet commanded, the soldiers all dashing for the group.

"Get ready, guys!" Piccolo said.

"If my calculations are correct, then each of us should take 200 soldiers each," Jaco said, his hand reaching for his blaster.

Krillin hesitated slightly while the other four each launched into the mass of soldiers, chipping away at their numbers as more kept coming.

* * *

Frieza watched Gohan more intently than the rest of them. Something about him reminded him of something, he just couldn't name it. Something about him, his hair, his fighting style, something. It hit him.

"That scholar," He growled, "He's a Saiyan."

"What?" Sorbet asked.

"That scholar is that boy from Namek," Frieza growled, " _Goku's_ kid."

Tagoma stared angrily at the fight, a vein popping from his head. "Idiots," He muttered, "Complete morons, all of them."

"What was that, Tagoma?" Shisami asked.

"Our soldiers are a complete mess," Tagoma said, "They're just bumbling around from target to target. Only focusing on one at a time. And when they do find their focus, they just funnel towards them like a goddamn conga line!"

"And do you have a better plan, Tagoma?" Shisami asked.

"Just watch," Tagoma said, taking note of Krillin, who still hadn't moved.

Tagoma flew high above Sorbet and Frieza, taking them by surprise. "What do you think you're doing, Tagoma?" Sorbet demanded.

Tagoma smirked and held his hand into the air. "My fellow soldiers of the Frieza Force," He yelled, "In your attempt to take out anything that moves, you've completely missed one of their fighters! So why don't you take out the sitting duck before trying to take out the rest of the flock?!"

Everyone turned to where Tagoma had pointed, witnessing Krillin frozen in fear at Tagoma's words. Several soldiers of the Frieza Force immediately started to fly towards Krillin, the rest of the fighters trying to help him.

"Krillin, watch out!" Gohan yelled, flipping one of Frieza's soldiers over his shoulder.

Krillin backed away in fear as the soldiers began to encircle him, malicious grins crossing their faces. "Looks we got ourselves a free meal, fellas," One of them said, cracking the bones in his neck.

"Now just watch," Tagoma said while taking his place back at Frieza's side.

Krillin shut his eyes as one of the soldiers charged for him, his arm cocked back ready to strike him. The strike never came, and Krillin opened his eyes to see a blur of purple knock away the soldiers in front of him.

"Don't drop your guard, kid," A familiar voice said, "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link."

"Tri-Beam!"

"Spirit Ball!"

The rest of the soldiers were quickly taken out by two familiar attacks, Tien quickly taking a stance next to Master Roshi.

"Thanks for the lift, Tien," Roshi said.

"No problem, Master Roshi," Tien replied.

Yamcha landed next to Krillin and gave him a smile. "Sorry I'm late," Yamcha said, "I had some trouble finding my old gi."

"I didn't think you were gonna show, Yamcha," Tien said, "What with your retirement."

"And miss out on this action?" Yamcha laughed, "Not a chance."

Yamcha took a stand next to Master Roshi and stared out over the fight. "Besides," He said, "It's only a few goons. I'm sure I can handle it."

Yamcha and Tien launched into the fight, Master Roshi staying behind to talk with Krillin, who was breathing quite heavily.

"What happened out there, Krillin?" He asked, "You had no trouble trying to fight Majin Buu, and now you freeze up at the sight of some goons. This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry, Master Roshi," Krillin said, "It's just... I'm reminded too much of what happened on Namek. It's one thing to be turned into chocolate. Another to be blown up."

"Krillin, you are one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, human here," Roshi said, jamming his staff into an oncoming soldier and slamming him into the ground, "You are far stronger than you were back then. If anything, you'll probably just be sore tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Krillin said.

"I want you to get out there, and show those fools what it means to be a member of the Turtle School of Martial Arts!" Roshi said, his body buffing up as his power surged.

"Yeah!" Krillin said, letting his power surge as well. Both of them leaped into the fight, joining the other fighters in their fight against the Frieza Force.

* * *

Tagoma stared in disbelief at the situation as Shisami howled with laughter. "Great plan, Tagoma," The soldier said, "You really showed us something better."

Tagoma flung himself to face Shisami, his face boiling with ire. "Why don't you come up with a plan, then?" His voice flared.

"Because I know my place, Tagoma!" Shisami responded, moving towards the soldier, "I'm not the one who makes the decisions. Even still, I'd come up with something better in half the time you did!"

"Yeah, it'd only take two seconds for you to charge at them like the bull you are!" Tagoma yelled, getting in Shisami's face.

"If you don't get out of my face, I'm going to shove my fist through yours!" Shisami yelled back.

"I'd like to see you try, you lout!" Tagoma yelled.

"WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET!" Frieza ordered, the two soldiers instantly standing at attention, "If the two of you want to show off, then do it on the battlefield! Not in my ear!"

"Understood, Lord Frieza," The two said, flashing each other a death stare.

"Good," Frieza said, "And Tagoma, I may have picked you as my punching bag, but that doesn't mean you are in any position to make such important decisions, is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Tagoma said, Shisami snickering behind him.

"And what are you laughing at, Shisami?" Frieza demanded, "You're nothing more than a soldier in my army. Just one in one thousand. Nothing more than an ant as far as I'm concerned."

Tagoma smirked as Shisami moved his gaze away from Frieza and towards the ground.

"Still, both of you are under the jurisdiction of Sorbet," Frieza said, Sorbet stiffening at his name, "So if you two can't get your act together, then I know who to blame for not sorting you out."

Sorbet laughed awkwardly before letting his face turn back to stone while regaining his seriousness. "Shisami," He said, "As the strongest soldier in the army, it's now up to you to deal with these roaches."

"Never thought I'd get the chance," Shisami said while floating down to the battlefield, Tagoma staring at Sorbet coldly.

* * *

Gohan blocked an attack from two soldiers and knocked them away with a ki blast. Sensing energy from behind him, he kicked his leg back and grabbed the soldiers arm, flipping him over his shoulder and throwing him into a group of soldiers. Gohan sidestepped as another soldier came crashing into the ground beside him, Piccolo's turban laid out on his back. The half-Saiyan glanced up to see Piccolo throw off his cloak and send it crashing into another group of soldiers. Gohan barely had time to react to the red blur rushing Piccolo, the Namekian getting thrown back through the air.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled before getting sent crashing into a mountain from a punch to his side. Rocks crumbled down onto his head as he looked up at who had hit him. Shisami was walking towards him from where Gohan had once stood, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Finally get to have some fun," Shisami said, "Far too boring just having to watch from a distance."

He clasped his hands together as a red ball of energy formed around them, crackling with electricity. He flipped his hands so his palms faced Gohan and shot the energy towards him, Gohan watching as a green blur got between him and the blast, the energy exploding into a plume of smoke.

The smoke quickly cleared out, revealing Piccolo standing in front of Gohan, his body covered in burns.

"You're still standing?" Shisami asked through gritted teeth, "You're stronger than I thought."

"Mind if I take this one?" Piccolo asked.

"Go right ahead," Gohan replied.

"It doesn't matter who I fight first!" Shisami yelled, "I'm here to spill blood! And it doesn't matter whose!" The soldier charged Piccolo, the Namekian firing off a volley of ki blasts.

Shisami deflected all of them as he charged, the blasts flying off in different directions. "You think some fireworks show will be enough to stop me!" He yelled, "I'm the strongest soldier in the entire force! And not one of you punks stands a chance!"

Piccolo braced himself as Shisami drew back his arm, ready to strike down the Namekian. Before he could bring down his arm, a blast of energy shot through his chest, flying straight through Shisami and hitting Piccolo, the Namekian freezing in shock.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked. The ball of energy exploded into bright blue electricity, Gohan having to shield his eyes from the brightness. When he looked back, Piccolo had collapsed to the ground, his eyes milky white with his chest unmoving. The half-Saiyan couldn't sense any energy from his friend.

Gohan looked over at the sound of pained gasping, Shisami's hand trying to grab at his chest only to pass through. The soldier slowly turned to face behind him, Tagoma standing with his arm outstretched, smoke coming from his palm. Frieza had a look of intrigue on his face while Sorbet stared at him in terror.

"T-Tagoma..." Shisami gasped.

"Humble yourself, you overgrown toad," Tagoma said, lowering his arm, "You may have been the strongest in the force, but you were easily replaced."

"You..." Shisami gasped as his body began to weaken, "You bastard." The soldier dropped to the ground, his eyes the same shade as Piccolo's.

Gohan's face was twisted in anger as he got to his feet, staring down Tagoma with a fire in his eyes. "How could you!" He yelled, "He was your own comrade, and you killed him! And for what!? Just to get the kill?!"

"Shisami would've been done by now," Tagoma said coldly, "If he had fired that blast at full strength, your friend wouldn't have been standing. I finished that idiot's job for him."

"By killing him?!" Gohan yelled.

"With how much that moron was holding back he would've been dead before ever getting the chance to use his full strength!" Tagoma yelled back, "I decided to take out two birds with one stone!"

"Tagoma, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sorbet demanded, "Do know what you've done?!"

"Perfectly well," Tagoma said, "I took out one of their best warriors, making our job that much easier."

"And you took out _our_ best soldier in the process, you dolt!" Sorbet yelled in his face.

"Oh please, Sorbet," Tagoma sighed, "If a commander cried every time a soldier died, then they'd never win a war. It's not surprising that the Frieza Force ended up so poorly under your control."

"Why you," Sorbet said, his temper snapping, "How dare you speak to me like that! Not to mention referring to your superior by name alone!"

Tagoma rolled his eyes before flicking Sorbet in the forehead, sending him flying away, Frieza stifling his laughter. "I like this change in you, Tagoma," The emperor said.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza," Tagoma said, "I've learned quite a lot while I was your training partner. Now, if you'd allow me, I'll get rid of all these pests myself."

"The Saiyan is mine," Frieza said, staring down Gohan, "Other than that, do as you please."

"With pleasure," Tagoma sneered, his energy exploding around him.

* * *

"Trunks, I'm open!" Goten called out to Trunks. The two boys stood at opposite sides of the yard, Capsule Corporation between them.

"Alright, here it comes!" Trunks called back, launching a ball over the house.

Goten saw the ball arc over the roof as he ran to get beneath it. Suddenly, a huge spike in energy overwhelmed the boy, causing him to lose attention. The ball slammed into Goten's face, sending him crashing into the ground. Trunks came rushing over when he heard the collision, flying over to help his friend.

The boy rolled the ball from his friend's face, Goten's eyes swirling in his head. "Goten, what happened?" Trunks asked.

Goten sat up and shook his head before jumping to his feet. "There was a huge spike of energy coming from over by North City," He replied.

"Isn't that where that other huge spike of energy was earlier?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Goten said.

"Something must be happening over there," Trunks said as he took off into the air, "Let's go check it out."

"Okay," Goten said, taking off after his friend.


	4. Battle Until The End

_Sorry that it's been so long. I've had other things to work on, so I haven't had time to work on any of my works, whether it be this, "Time Went On," or "Some Sort Of Namek." But that's all finished now, so I'll have more time to work on things._

 _After this, I'll split up the time for both "Time Went On" chapter 1 and "Some Sort of Namek" chapter 25, which should be the last one. After that, it'll be more on "Time Went On" and the second part for the Resurrection F rewrite._

* * *

 **A Battle Until The End.**

Jiren sat floating in the air with a red aura surrounding his body. Five minutes had passed since Universe 7 had last made a move, an unusual tactic for the tournament. Toppo and Dyspo landed next to him, immediately turning their backs to his, their eyes watching every direction.

"Keep up your guards," Toppo said, "They're no doubt waiting for an opening."

"Use your head," Jiren said as the aura disappeared, his feet landing back on the ground, "They outnumber us, Toppo. In what world would it be in their favor to put themselves at risk of elimination?"

Jiren walked forward, away from his companions. "They're waiting for the time to run out," He said, taking aim at the rocks, "What a pathetic strategy." He blasted away the rocks in front of him and began doing the same to others, whittling away at any hiding place where Universe 7 could be.

"Damn," Vegeta growled, "At this rate, he'll find us in no time."

"Then we should split up," 17 said, "If he does find us, we won't all go down at once." Peering over their hiding place he caught sight of Toppo and Dyspo standing back while Jiren blasted away the rocks. "If we move now, we could possibly take the two in the back by surprise," He said, turning back to Vegeta and the other two Saiyans.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Vegeta asked, "The moment we attack, Jiren'll just turn and take us out."

"Vegeta, do you think you can distract him? And you, Goku?" 17 asked.

"Of course we can _distract_ him," Vegeta said, "And what do you plan on doing?"

"I can project a barrier on the purple one from a distance and restrict his movements. From there, it'll be easy enough to separate them, one blast to the shield should be enough," 17 said, "After that, Gohan and I can focus on Toppo."

"I'll take the shot," Gohan said, "With enough force, I can get him clear of the edge."

"So we all good with the plan?" 17 asked, Jiren's blasts getting closer to them.

"So Vegeta and I take Jiren, while you and Gohan focus on Toppo and Dyspo?" Goku asked, "Sounds good to me."

"Okay then," 17 said, "You guys take the left and wait for my signal." The four of them dodged to the sides as Jiren blasted away the rock they were under, the dust covering their movements.

"Cowards!" Jiren yelled, "Come out of hiding and face me like a warrior."

From opposite sides of the arena, both duos kept their eyes on the Universe 11 trio, ready to strike on 17's signal.

"Ready, Gohan?" 17 asked.

"Ready," Gohan affirmed, a ball of energy forming in his hand.

Jumping from his hiding place, 17 projected his barrier on Dyspo with Gohan immediately following up with a strong blast, sending Dyspo flying towards the arena's edge.

"Dyspo!" Toppo cried, quickly turning to attack 17 and Gohan.

Jiren scowled as he turned towards 17 and Gohan, a ball of energy in his palm. Before he could fire, two blasts hit him from behind, knocking him forward. He collapsed to one knee, turning his head to see who had hit him. As he turned, he was met with a kick to the side of his face, sending him barreling into a rock spire.

Toppo watched in surprise as both of his companions were knocked away, quickly caught by a surprise attack from 17 and Gohan. "We only got ten minutes left," Gohan said, "Let's not waste a second."

* * *

The shield shattered as Dyspo hit the ground, sending him tumbling along into a slide, stopping just before the arena's edge. He lifted his head dazedly before jumping back from the edge, landing on his back. He slowly started to laugh as he realized how close he had come to being eliminated.

"Well, ain't this my lucky day," He laughed as he got to his feet, dusting off his uniform, "Probably should get back to the others now. We could use all the power we've got."

As he went to take a step to run, a narrow, red blast caught him in the lower leg, causing him to collapse, a pained scream filling the air.

"And where do plan on running off to?" A voice asked, a figure emerging from the rocks.

"Y-You!" Dyspo exclaimed, firing off a blast at the figure.

Another red blast shot straight through his attack, catching his other leg, another agonizing scream echoing through the air.

"Just try and run now," Frieza said, stepping into the light, "I want to see how far you can get."

"Why don't you just toss me off already?" Dyspo asked in a pained grunt.

"Because there's no fun in that," Frieza said, stepping over Dyspo's legs, "I may be here to win, but I want to enjoy myself first. I haven't had a fight this good in almost a year."

Dyspo nervously tried to back away, Frieza snaking his tail to grab his ankle. "Leaving so soon?" He asked coldly, "And we were going to have a grand time."

* * *

17 crossed his arms in front of him as Toppo drove his fist towards him, the force sending him crashing through the rocks. Turning quickly as he landed, he took off running, Toppo following in close pursuit.

"Turn back and fight!" Toppo yelled.

Gohan jumped down to join 17, landing behind him to face Toppo. He jumped back to keep pace with the android, firing at Toppo as he traveled.

"What keeps driving you, Toppo?" Gohan asked, "What bonds keep you going?"

"I have a bond to my universe," Toppo said as he ran through the blasts, "A bond to all of its inhabitants. And as leader of Universe 11's Pride Troopers, it falls onto me to defend the innocent lives that are at stake."

"Speaking as leader of Universe 7's team, it's my responsibility to do the same," Gohan said, "Speaking as a husband and a father gives me an even greater drive." He quickened his blasts and put more power into them, stopping Toppo in his tracks.

Toppo crossed his arms to defend himself, the new force of the blasts plowing straight into him. Toppo began to drag along the ground, his heels ripping up the rocks.

"Let's finish this, 17," Gohan said, sliding along to ground to stop himself.

"Right," 17 said, spinning around to face Toppo. Cupping his hands in front of him, a blue ball of energy began to form. He fired off a wide beam of energy, joining with Gohan's attack to drive Toppo back even farther.

"For all the justice I have within me, I will not let you win!" Toppo yelled as he quickly threw his hands in front of him to fire off a red beam of energy.

The two attacks collided, a ball of the two energies forming at the collision point. Toppo began to push against the duo, driving the attack towards them. Gohan dropped his attack and quickly fired a Kamehameha, driving the attack back at Toppo.

"It's over, Toppo!" Gohan yelled, pushing more energy into the attack.

"Justice has no end!" Toppo yelled, putting more energy into his own attack. His attempts failed. 17 and Gohan's dual attack overpowered his, quickly shooting straight for him. The light of the attack reflected in Toppo's eyes as it began to tower over him.

"So be it," Toppo said, dropping his head. As the attack hit him it disappeared, turning into little particles that began to float off.

"No..." Beerus said quietly, recognizing the effect.

Gohan and 17 stood in awe as a purple aura began to surround Toppo, the destruction symbol of Universe 11 shining over his shirt. "I wished it wouldn't have had to come to this," He said, slowly rising to full height, "But if this is the step I must take to protect my universe, then so be it."

* * *

Jiren threw his arms up as Goku and Vegeta both aimed a kick for his head, a powerful shockwave blasting away the area around them as they collided. The trio all stopped as a tremendous amount of pressure weighed down on them, the two Saiyans leaping back to the ground.

"He didn't..." Jiren said under his breath, leaping away onto a higher up rock.

"We're not done with you yet!" Vegeta yelled, taking a step to race after Jiren.

"For now we are," Jiren said, stopping Vegeta in his tracks, "There's more to worry about. Take this time to recuperate."

"What do you mean 'more to worry about?'" Vegeta asked.

"Toppo..." Goku said after a moment of silence, his head turned towards Toppo's fight with 17 and Gohan.

Vegeta stared at him for a moment before turning to look at Jiren, the Pride Trooper focused on the fight as well. Vegeta muttered something under his breath before hopping onto a rock to get a better view of the fight, Goku following his lead.

* * *

"That's destruction energy," Beerus said, his eyes staring at the ground.

"Destruction energy?" Krillin asked, "But doesn't that only belong to..."

"The Gods of Destruction?" Belmod cut in, "Yes, it does."

"Did we forget to mention that Toppo is next in line as God of Destruction of Universe 11?" Cae asked.

Toppo stared down 17 and Gohan as his purple aura flared around him, clashing with the combined auras of the duo. The Pride Trooper shot forward, a crater forming beneath him as a shockwave collapsed the nearby rocks. Toppo neared the duo and drew his arm back, aiming for 17. The android quickly created a barrier around himself, Toppo's energy destroying it as soon as he touched it.

"Such a simple shield is no use against the power of destruction," Toppo said, sending 17 flying with a punch to the gut.

Gohan aimed a kick for Toppo's head, the warrior grabbing the half-Saiyan's leg and slamming him into the ground. He swung Gohan over his head and slammed him back down, blasting him into the ground.

* * *

"This is against the rules!" Beerus yelled, "Gods of Destruction aren't allowed to fight in the tournament!"

"Toppo is not yet recognized as a full God of Destruction, only a candidate for the title," the Grand Priest said, "Therefore, it is within the rules to continue to allow him to compete."

Beerus opened his mouth to say something before turning away while muttering to himself, Belmod snickering behind him.

* * *

Toppo was knocked forward by a blast from behind, the Pride Trooper turning to face who had attacked him. 17 rushed up to him, placing his hands under his chest as he blasted away at the warrior. Toppo didn't flinch as the blast disappeared as it came in contact with his aura. From behind, Gohan swung his legs and planted his heels in Toppo's back, dropping his guard long enough for 17 to deliver a blow to his chest, knocking him into the central tower. Toppo slid down the tower and collapsed into a rock spire, the rubble crashing down on top of him.

"Nice thinking," 17 said, raising his guard as the rubble began to turn to nothing.

Toppo rose from the ground, his body mass growing as he stood up. The white hairs of his mustache stood on end as his aura started to flare violently. Without a word, he put both of his hands in front of him, a purple ball of energy forming at his palms. 17 and Gohan both reacted by charging up their own energy, ready to counter the attack.

"Don't try to fight back," Beerus yelled as Toppo fired the energy, "Just move!"

The duo had no time to dodge, 17 quickly reacting by surrounding the energy with a barrier and shooting his arm upward. The split second was enough to knock the attack off course before it ate through the barrier. The ball of energy collided with a floating piece of rubble. The duo stared in shock as the entire piece was completely erased almost immediately.

Toopo rushed the duo, clotheslining them both and carrying them along, smashing them into the rocks. Toppo pounded into the duo, pushing them further and further into the rocks. With one final punch, Toppo sent them both crashing through the spire. The duo was sent flying in different directions, Gohan crashing into the ground and rolling into a rock pile, the rubble falling on top of him.

17 flipped around and landed on his feet, ready to face off against Toppo. The android launched off the ground towards Toppo, aiming a kick to his side. Toppo dropped to the ground and landed on his hand, kicking up into 17's chest. 17 was sent flying into the air, Toppo jumping to get behind him and slamming his fists into 17's back.

17 managed to flip himself around to land on his back, hitting the ground with a hard thud. As he got to his knees, Toppo slammed his foot under 17's chin, knocking him back down. 17 extended his palm and shot at Toppo, the Pride Trooper simply grabbing the blast and throwing it back at 17, sending him flying. As he collided with the rocks, some jagged ends pierced through his leg and shoulder. He pushed himself from the rock and collapsed to the ground. 17 forced himself on to one knee and looked up to see Toppo forming a gigantic ball of energy in front of him.

"Android 17, you are a threat to the safety of Universe 11," Toppo said, "And for that, you must face justice!"

17 stared on as Toppo fired the blast, realizing he wouldn't be able to dodge an attack that size in the state he was in. 17 closed his eyes and waited for the attack to hit him. A flash of blue light shined through his eyelids, followed by the sound of someone landing in front of him. He opened his eyes as Toppo's attack was reflected, shooting straight back at him.

"I'll be taking over from here," Vegeta said, his aura whipping around him.

"What about your other fight?" 17 asked.

"Kakarot and his new best pal Jiren decided to take a tea break," Vegeta said, Toppo reapproaching the fight, "I suggest you go join them and get yourself looked after."

17 looked between the two before hopping away, his bad leg dangling beneath him.

"So you plan to overpower a God of Destruction by yourself?" Toppo asked.

"No," Vegeta said, "I plan to overpower some wannabe."

Vegeta surrounded himself with his ki and charged for Toppo, the Pride Trooper following his lead. Vegeta narrowly dodged Toppo's fist, slamming his own into the Pride Trooper's gut. Toppo grabbed Vegeta's wrist, his purple aura beginning to deepen. He threw Vegeta towards the rocks and blasted him in the chest. Vegeta managed to gain control of his path and jumped as soon as he hit the ground, launching himself onto a higher rock.

"He didn't even react to that punch," Vegeta said quietly, preparing himself as Toppo launched at him.

Toppo shot the rocks beneath Vegeta, creating a smokescreen that allowed Toppo to slip away. Vegeta stood ready to counter from any angle, jumping in surprise as the rock beneath him started to disappear, Toppo shooting up through it. The Pride Trooper grabbed Vegeta's ankle and dragged him down to his level, blasting the Saiyan several times in the back as they leveled.

Toppo fired behind himself and used the propulsion to shoot forward and grab Vegeta by the back of his head, dragging him down hard into the ground. A plume of dust filled the air as they hit the ground, Vegeta's face buried into the rocks. Vegeta managed to twist himself around and kick Toppo in the elbow, buckling his arm and forcing him to drop Vegeta. The Saiyan jumped out of the way and onto his feet, blood dripping from his exposed skin as he blasted away at Toppo. Toppo walked straight through the barrage of attacks, the energy disappearing as soon as it came in contact with him.

Toppo slammed his leg into Vegeta's chest and sent him flying, continuing to blast the Saiyan in the chest. Vegeta crashed through multiple rock spires before finally landing, his body embedded in the last spire. Trapped between the rock and Toppo's continuous fire, Vegeta felt his chest begin to crush, an agonizing scream roaring through his throat.

"Such foolishness," Toppo said, raising his hands above his head, "You never stood a chance. Not against a God."

Above his head, a giant ball of energy formed. He threw down his arms and launched the attack at Vegeta, the Saiyan's head lolled into his chest.

 _So this is it?_ Vegeta thought to himself, _This is how I'm eliminated. Beaten, bruised, bloody, and backed against a wall._

The roar of the attack neared Vegeta, ripping up the ground as it barreled straight for the Saiyan. Vegeta shot up and threw his palms together, his blue aura flaring up around him.

"I refuse to let this be my end!" He yelled, "I still have a promise to keep. And I'm not about to fall back on it!"

Electricity crackled in his hands as he gathered his energy, Toppo's attack getting dangerously close. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed, letting all the energy he had gathered shoot forward in one beam, colliding with Toppo's attack and pushing it back.

As the two attacks closed in on Toppo, the Pride Trooper formed a ball of destruction energy in his palms, the attacks instantly being eaten by it. Toppo shot the destruction energy at Vegeta, the Saiyan bracing for the attack.

"How pathetic!" Vegeta yelled at Toppo.

Vegeta threw his arms to the side and let all of his God ki explode around him, Toppo's destruction energy stopping as soon as it came in contact with it.

"Unlike you, Toppo, I trained long and hard to be able to use God ki," Vegeta said, "Unlike you, I was never a candidate to receive it due to a job. And thanks to that training, I know something you'll never be able to figure out! I know how to properly use it!"

He quickly pulled all of his ki back into his body, the lighter color of his blue form becoming deeper, his eyes shifting color to match. He drew back his fist and charged straight through the ball of energy, shooting out of the other side and straight for Toppo.

The Pride Trooper formed another attack in his palm, Vegeta punching through it and hitting Toppo square in the face, the destruction energy dissipating into the air. Vegeta quickly started a barrage of attacks into Toppo's chest, forcing him backward. Toppo's heels dragged through the ground until hitting a snag, to which Vegeta slammed his fist under Toppo's jaw and sent him shooting into the air.

"At least you'll have some use as a spectator!" Vegeta yelled, electricity surrounding his body. His body began to shine as energy surrounded him, the pressure he exerted destroying the area around him. "You poor excuse for a God!" He screamed. The energy shot straight up, colliding with Toppo.

* * *

Everyone in the spectator stands shielded their eyes as Vegeta's attack began to glow brighter and brighter. When the light died down, everyone looked around at the arena, the side Vegeta was on was almost reduced to rubble.

"Did Vegeta win?" Krillin asked, "Where is everyone?"

Piccolo looked around at the stands. Nobody appeared in either Universe's side.

"Good question," He replied, scanning the arena.

After a few seconds had passed, 18 shot up, pointing down towards the rubble.

"Over there!" She exclaimed.

Everyone looked over to where 18 was pointing. Some rubble had fallen away, revealing Gohan lying on his back, his body incredibly bruised. Not far from him, 17 dangled from a floating piece of rubble above the void, looking down at the half-Saiyan.

"You good down there, Gohan?" He called.

Gohan coughed before slowly raising his arm in a thumbs-up. "As good as I can be," He groaned, instantly dropping his arm.

17 swung himself down onto the arena next to Gohan. He held out his arm and passed some energy onto the half-Saiyan. "It may not heal you," He said, "But you'll at least be able to defend yourself."

Even though the pain was still there, Gohan felt his energy shoot up, allowing him to at least dull the sensation. He slowly got to his feet and leaned against the rocks, trying to steady himself.

"Where are Vegeta and Toppo?" He asked.

From off to the side, a pile of rubble exploded, a purple mass of energy swarming out from it, a roar echoing into the air. Toppo stood in the center, his shirt completely torn away. Dark lines of purple swirled around his body, tracing the God of Destruction symbol emblazoned on his chest.

"Does that answer your question?" 17 asked, raising a barrier to defend himself against the pressure being exerted, Gohan taking cover behind a rock.

It didn't take long for the strain on 17 to take its toll, buckling his bad leg out from under him. As soon as his barrier broke, he was pushed from the stage, Gohan diving to grab him. His fingers grazed 17's boot, the android plummeting into the void, only to reappear in the spectator's stand.

"Damn it," Gohan said, taking his cover back behind the rock.

Not far from Toppo, Vegeta climbed his way out of a crater, coming face to face with the raging Pride Trooper.

"What is this guy made of?" Vegeta asked quietly, preparing to pull himself up. Before he could make a move, the ground beneath Toppo's feet began to disappear, the pressure he was exerting being the only thing keeping him up. "That's not good," Vegeta said, the destruction energy inching towards him.

The Saiyan let go of the crater's rim and slid down the side, jumping away as it was destroyed. Vegeta ran as fast as he could to the other side of the crater and threw himself over it.

"Anybody mind doing something?!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the way as the destruction energy neared him.

* * *

"This is insane!" Beerus yelled, "Why isn't the Grand Priest doing anything?!"

"It's still not against the rules," Whis said, his tone agreeing with Beerus.

"What's it going to take for him to violate the rules, huh?!" Beerus yelled, "Is he going to have to kill somebody?!"

"At this rate, that very well might happen," Whis said.

"Toppo, stop this now!" Belmod yelled, "If you kill anybody, that might as well be instant erasure for all of us!"

Toppo ignored him, his eyes flashing a deeper purple as his roars grew louder.

"Has he gone mad?!," Belmod yelled, "Toppo, listen to me!"

"I think he actually has lost it, Lord Belmod," Marcarita said.

"Can't you do something?" Belmod asked.

"It's against the rules for the spectators to interfere," Marcarita said.

"It's also against the rules for him to kill somebody!" Belmod yelled, "So what does it matter!?"

* * *

A flash of red light shot through the arena, hitting Toppo in the side. The Pride Trooper was sent flying, plummeting off the side of the stage. He reappeared in the stands, the purple aura completely gone from his body.

"What happened?" He asked dazedly.

Jiren stood high on a rock, smoke emitting from his palm. "He posed too big of a risk," He said, knowing Goku was about to ask. He lowered his arm and turned to the Saiyan, ready to make him an offer.

"Regroup with your allies," He said, "I want to fight you at your strongest."

Goku looked at him before dashing for Vegeta, Gohan doing the same. The trio grouped together on the opposite side of the stage, both Gohan and Vegeta badly damaged.

"Can you two still fight?" Goku asked.

"I can still go," Vegeta said.

"I'd say the same," Gohan replied.

"Okay," Goku said, "We only have seven minutes, so what's the plan?"


End file.
